


Клуб неудачников

by Scofie



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Alternate Universe - College/University, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Friends to Lovers, Quiet Sex, Shitty roommates, Smut, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-13
Updated: 2019-01-13
Packaged: 2019-10-09 11:48:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,844
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17406350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scofie/pseuds/Scofie
Summary: Рей и Бен — друзья. Ну, типа, лучшие друзья. И отношения между ними сугубо платонические. Разве хоть что-то в целом мире сможет это изменить?





	Клуб неудачников

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Losers Club](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14848871) by [FoxesDance](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FoxesDance/pseuds/FoxesDance). 



Рей не уверена, в какой момент Бен Соло стал неотъемлемой частью её жизни. 

Она возненавидела его с первого взгляда, когда впервые встретилась с ним на уроке по передовой механике. Его снобистское высочество отнеслось к первокурснице Рей не слишком-то любезно после того, как она исправила его ошибку — _его, ассистента преподавателя!_ — посреди лекции на глазах у целой аудитории.

Но теперь-то всё изменилось. 

Дружба их крепла постепенно. В самом начале им пришлось работать сообща над одним проектом, оставаясь для этого после уроков. В те дни Рей ненавидела каждую секунду, проведённую рядом с ним. Бен состоял в каком-то говёном братстве, так что его каморка никаким образом не подходила для их работы. Поэтому после того, как библиотека закрывалась, они вынужденно плелись к ней. А у Рей дома тоже всё не слишком радужно — отношения с соседкой оставляют желать лучшего — так что каждый раз, приводя Бена к себе, Рей сгорала от неловкости.

И всё же он продолжал приходить к ней даже после того, как проект был закончен и сдан, находя для этого тысячи поводов: им ведь так хорошо работалось вместе, а в братстве как раз закатили вечеринку, и у него ну совсем не получается зубрить уроки, да и мнение её относительно всего — над чем бы он там ни работал — ему позарез необходимо. В конце концов, Рей просто перестала задаваться вопросами и стала встречать его с улыбкой.

Вот так Рей и Бен становятся друзьями. Да не абы какими, а самыми лучшими. Они могут говорить друг с другом обо всём на свете. Он частенько выслушивает бесконечные жалобы Рей о её дерьмовой работе, а после они вместе допоздна залипают в телевизор. Что само по себе является отличным способом игнорировать её невыносимую соседку. Телек заглушает большинство сомнительных посторонних звуков, а ещё присутствие Бена является отличным поводом не контактировать с бесячей соседкой, ведь Рей занята своим собственным гостем. А ещё, что немаловажно, рядом с Беном Рей не замечает назойливые взгляды визитёров своей проклятущей соседки.

Если по-чесноку, эти визитёры для Рей — самая настоящая заноза в заднице. Все эти _гости_ Шерри. Не то, чтобы Рей осуждает соседку за здоровый сексуальный аппетит или смотрит на неё свысока. Отнюдь. Рей, сама по себе не избалованная простейшими социальными отношениями, отлично понимает необходимость чувствовать себя желанной, любимой и наполненной. Но Шерри же бросается из крайности в крайность! Глушит алкоголь так, что не просыхает неделями. А когда не пьёт, то чем-нибудь да закидывается. Шастает по барам и цепляет мужиков, которых вы абсолютно точно не захотели бы знакомить с родителями. Таких мужиков, которые тут же пытаются закадрить Рей, едва Шерри отвлекается, будучи слишком бухой или под кайфом, или непонятно под чем ещё.

Поэтому Рей продолжает оберегать их с Беном дружбу, а Шерри продолжает сыпать грязными намёками каждый раз, стоит ему зайти в гости. Рей уже осточертело повторять, что не спят они друг с другом, _не спят_! И плевать на то, что Шерри может заглянуть к ней в спальню, когда они с Беном там вдвоём, потому что они всего лишь телек смотрят, а не трахаются! Финн и По тоже хороши! Думают, что Бен плохо на неё влияет, мол недостаточно он хорош, чтобы быть её другом. У Финна так вообще рот не закрывается, только и делает, что разглагольствует о дисбалансе власти в их дружбе, ведь Бен официально до сих пор числится в преподавательском составе. По же продолжает долдонить, что Бен просто пытается залезть к ней в трусы. И уж кому-кому, но не ему об этом судить, ведь Дэмерон сам тот ещё потаскун!

Не то, чтобы она никогда прежде не задумывалась о Бене в таком ключе. Иногда между ними накаляется ужасающе трескучее напряжение, особенно в те мгновения, когда оба зависают на кровати, смотря какой-нибудь фильм. Иногда он ложится на бок, подперев голову локтем, а Рей ложится перед ним, наслаждаясь чувством близости от соприкосновения их тел. Иногда, во время просмотра ужастиков, когда Рей пугается до чёртиков, он тянется и обнимает её, позволяя ей свернуться калачиком рядом с собой. 

Но они ведь просто друзья. Лучшие друзья. Как брат с сестрой. Да.

По крайней мере были ими до тех пор, пока Шерри не припёрлась домой однажды в субботу поздно вечером. 

Рей с Беном смотрят _Оно_ , лёжа в обнимку на кровати. Бен обнимает Рей за талию, успокаивая каждый раз, когда она подскакивает, взвизгивает и прячет лицо в подушку, напуганная реалистичными визуальными эффектами. А услышав, как хлопает входная дверь, Рей едва не вопит от ужаса. Бен тут же ставит фильм на паузу и садится, оглядываясь по сторонам, готовый в любую секунду защитить подругу от невидимой угрозы. Но единственной проблемой оказывается Шерри, которая заливается смехом в прихожей. Рей вздыхает и пытается расслабиться, чувствуя, как Бен возвращается на прежнее место. Они планировали скоротать очередную длинную ночь за просмотром фильмов, да вот только низкий голос мужчины, которого Шерри притащила в гости, и её ответное пронзительное хихиканье свидетельствуют о том, что планам этим не суждено сбыться.

К счастью, дверь в комнату Рей прикрыта достаточно, поэтому нарушители спокойствия проходят мимо без задержек, если, конечно, не брать во внимание отчетливые столкновения со стенами, сопровождаемые низкими стонами. Рей закатывает глаза, чувствуя, как в груди пузырится обжигающий стыд. 

— Извини, это просто моя соседка, — бормочет она, мысленно давая себе тумака, припоминая, с какой безответственностью она подошла к выбору жилья. Тогда этот вопрос не имел для Рей особого значения. Ей просто требовалось место, в котором она могла бы переночевать между учёбой и работой, да и заводить дружбу она всё равно не собиралась, но Шерри оказалась настолько непохожей на Рей — они были словно огонь и вода.

— Хочешь, чтобы я ушёл...? — Беспокойно нахмурившись, спрашивает Бен.

— Нет! — Слишком быстро отвечает Рей. Последнее, чего ей хочется сейчас, так это остаться в одиночестве, пока у её соседки компания. — Нет, всё в порядке. Давай просто продолжим смотреть фильм? 

Она пытается обнадёживающе улыбнуться, но не слишком-то уверена в том, что у неё получается.

Ещё раз глянув на дверь, Бен кивает и включает кино. Нырнуть с головой в сюжет оказывается не слишком сложно, и через некоторое время Рей почти забывает о том, что соседка снова испортила ей вечер.

 _Почти_. Ровно до тех пор, пока громкие стоны не начинают греметь на всю квартиру. Рей кривится, хватает пульт и прибавляет громкости. Звуки фильма немного заглушают стоны и вздохи, и всё же вопли Шерри просачиваются прямо сквозь стены, словно их вообще нет.

Позади неё Бен слегка сдвигается, очевидно, шум не даёт покоя и ему тоже. Рей тяжело вздыхает и садится. 

— Я сейчас... просто... закрою дверь, — тихо говорит она, резко встав с кровати и быстро хлопнув дверью. Но стоит ей плюхнуться обратно на кровать, Бен оказывается от неё на заметном расстоянии. Рей тут же недовольно хмурится от потери тепла и уюта. Проклятая Шерри. Снова всё испортила! 

Закрытая дверь всё же ненадолго помогает Рей расслабиться, поэтому момент, когда Бен снова прижимается к ней, Рей едва не упускает. И вот стоит только ему положить руку ей на талию, когда Шерри решает задрать планку разврата на совершенно новый уровень.

_— О, да! Трахни меня, пупсик! Твой член так хорош!_

Услышав это, Рей открывает рот и моментально краснеет до корней волос. Замерев и стараясь не дышать, она молится, чтобы Бен этого не расслышал. Господи, он же больше никогда не захочет приходить!

 _— Вот именно. Так славно принимаешь мой член. Грязная маленькая шлюшка!_  
  
И вот тут Рей едва не задыхается. В соседней комнате Шерри стенает, как последняя шлюха, даже не стараясь приглушить развязные вопли, снова и снова повторяя, как сильно ей нравится член этого незнакомца. Рей никогда прежде не слышала подобных разговорчиков и даже помыслить не могла обратиться к партнёру таким образом во время секса. Обычно она просто лежит и стонет до тех пор, пока всё не кончается. Не то, чтобы у Рей за плечами имеется богатый сексуальный опыт, у неё попросту не хватает времени на свидания. Но чтобы она издавала подобные бесчеловечные, непристойные звуки? Да никогда в жизни! 

_— Вот так, золотая. Оседлай меня. Покажи, как грязной шлюшке нравится трахаться._

Да Бога ради, кто так разговаривает??

— И всегда так? — Тихий голос Бена раздаётся прямо над её ухом, и от неожиданности Рей подпрыгивает, закрыв рот ладошкой. Он снова крепко обнимает её, прижавшись своей массивной грудью к её спине и пытается немного успокоить. Боже, какой же он заботливый.

Рей кивает, скривившись в ответ на вопли Шерри, которая умоляет своего любовника позволить ей кончить. 

— Хотя обычно не настолько... — прикусив губу, она пытается подобрать правильное определение.

— Порнографично? — С весельем в голосе подсказывает Бен. 

Она хихикает и кивает. 

— Ага. Обычно она всего лишь стонет. По крайней мере на такое можно не обращать внимания. Прости. 

— Не извиняйся, — шепчет он ей на ухо очень тихо, но различимо, даже несмотря на громоподобные всплески удовольствия Шерри. Скользнув ладонью по её бедру, Бен успокаивающе поглаживает выпирающую косточку таза. — Ты же не можешь контролировать громкость её стонов.

Рей сглатывает и кивает, пытаясь в равной степени игнорировать звуки, издаваемые соседкой, и жар Бена позади себя. Она старается игнорировать его слова — невинные, обычные слова — от которых все её внутренности скручиваются в клубок. Старается не замечать движение ладони, которая выписывает широкие круги на её бедре. 

— Попросить её замолкнуть? — Тихо спрашивает Рей, стараясь соответствовать тону, которым говорит Бен, страшась разрушить уютный кокон, в котором они оказались.

— А она замолкнет? — Спрашивает он, перестав поглаживать бедро, и вместо этого нежно сжав его. Рей качает головой, чувствуя, как румянец расползается вниз по ключицам. — Тогда не парься.

Рей прикусывает губу, когда стоны становятся ещё громче. Она не раз слышала, как Шерри вытворяет нечто в таком духе, но чтобы вот так — подобного ещё не было.

— А она действительно... энтузиастка, — шепчет Бен, и в ответ Рей может только кивнуть. Она до трясучки возбудилась и совершенно не желает, чтобы Бен узнал об этом. Ведь если он поймёт, то решит, что она жуткая извращенка.

— И как часто она это делает? Приводит домой парня, который втрахивает её в койку?

— Эмм. — мямлит Рей, стараясь не придавать голосу излишнюю нормальность. — Слишком часто, как по мне.

— Хмм. И тебе постоянно приходится слушать?

Она моментально качает головой. 

— Нет! Я имею ввиду... Нет, конечно! И... эээ... Обычно я наушники надеваю или типа того.

— И как? Помогает? Она же очень горластая. — Его губы практически касаются её уха, отчего Рей судорожно выдыхает. Бен снова сжимает её бедро, и Рей едва не хнычет.

— Наверное? Не знаю. Я просто стараюсь не слушать.

— Стараешься? То есть, иногда всё-таки подслушиваешь?

— Нет! — Теперь она немножко задыхается. — Не... Не нарочно.

— Ну, я бы не стал винить тебя за это, — со смешком замечает Бен. — Либо она чересчур громкая, либо стены чересчур тонкие.

— Может, и то, и другое? — Вымученно хохотнув, отвечает Рей. Она действительно не понимает, какого хрена Шерри так орёт! Иногда Рей кажется, что соседка делает это специально назло ей. Мол, глянь, как много у меня секса, а у тебя-то абсолютно ничего. Шерри вообще любить вытворять подобное дерьмо напоказ. 

— А она жалуется на тебя, когда ты приводишь своего парня? — Его голос звучит почти беззаботно.

— Ты единственный парень, которого я привожу к себе, — ответ слетает с губ прежде, чем она обдумывает его слова как следует. Вот же чёрт! Не так нужно было ответить! Рей краснеет ещё больше и сглатывает. — Я... Я к тому, что... не привожу я сюда парней. Ради этого. В основном. 

Она морщится. Ну что за идиотка! 

— Значит, ты ходишь к нему?

Она снова отрицательно качает головой. 

— Нет. Типа... Нет у меня сейчас на всё это времени. И парня у меня тоже нет. 

— Тебе следует уделять время для себя, Рей. Очень важно временами получать удовольствие и расслабляться. Иначе ты станешь слишком подавленной, расстроенной и агрессивной.

— Я... я не знаю. Наверное? Мне и так нормально... — Рей надеется, что он замнёт эту тему. Прошло слишком много времени с тех пор, как она занималась сексом в последний раз, да и не таким уж приятным этот секс получился. Бен, должно быть, понимает намёк, потому что вскоре он начинает что-то напевать себе под нос, продолжая рассеянно поглаживать её бедро.

— Она казалась такой милой, когда я встретил её впервые, — после долгой паузы выдыхает Бен прямо ей на ухо. Непристойные звуки ебли из спальни Шерри звенят по всей квартире. — Я бы никогда не догадался, какая мощная у неё глотка. Господи. — Он смеётся, когда Шерри, срывая голос, принимается умолять своего любовника снова позволить ей кончить.

_— Ох, блять! Трахни меня! Сильнее! Как же ты хорош! Прошу, пожалуйста!_

— Ну, по крайней мере, она не скучает.

Рей закатывает глаза. В этой ситуации нет ничего забавного. Ей очень стыдно, неловко и слишком жарко. Она вся будто в огне, словно ей тесно в собственной коже, но в то же время Рей хочется, чтобы Бен продолжал обнимать её, и даже притянул к себе поближе. Ей хочется прижаться к нему и попытаться избавиться от давления, растущего в бёдрах. Боже, да что с ней не так?

— И как долго обычно длятся эти сеансы? — шепчет Бен, словно не желая сообщать соседке о своём присутствии.

Рей жмёт плечами. 

— Да по-разному. Иногда так долго, что мне кажется, будто она притворяется, — фыркнув, бормочет Рей.

— Ну, не знаю, Рей. Для меня она звучит довольно правдоподобно. 

В ответ на это Рей фыркает громче, чем собиралась. Закрыв лицо руками, она изо всех сил старается не засмеяться.

— Господи, Бен. В реальности люди во время секса не издают таких вот звуков. Стенают так только актёры из порнушки.

На мгновение он замирает, крепко сжав её бедро. 

— Рей, актёры в порнушке издают такие звуки не просто так. Ты ведь это знаешь, правда? Да, они немного преувеличивают, но именно так и должен звучать секс.

Она снова фыркает. Бедняжка Бен. Очевидно, он был с такой вот притворщицей. Наверное, с кем-то, похожей на Шерри.

— Девушкам не обязательно издавать такие звуки, Бен. Всё дело в выборе. И если девчонка стонет вот так, то, скорее всего, делает это, чтобы повысить парню самооценку, — закатив глаза, заявляет она.

— А ты, значит, не издаёшь таких звуков, Рей? — Его голос словно становится ещё глубже. Она старается сопротивляться дрожи, спустившейся вниз по позвоночнику. Сжав бёдра, Рей ощущает, какой влажной стала внизу, и изо всех сил старается не обращать на это внимания.

Она может только отрицательно хмыкнуть, ведь голосу своему она не доверяет.

— Какие звуки ты издаёшь?

Она сглатывает, чувствуя, как краснеет ещё больше, и вжимается щекой в подушку. 

— Не знаю, — бормочет она, пожимая плечами. — Нормальные?

— Ну, например? Как, по-твоему, должен звучать нормальный секс? — Он, очевидно, не собирается заминать эту тему. Рей снова кривится, сжав бёдра ещё крепче, и его рука скользит вниз по талии, длинными пальцами касаясь живота, отчего она еле слышно скулит. 

— Просто... Да обычные! — сгорая от стыда и нетерпения выпаливает она. — Например «ох!» или «ах!» или «угу!». Что-то типа того. — Она старается говорить так небрежно и скучающе, как только может. Снова пожав плечами, Рей надеется, что Бен решит, что этого достаточно, и переключится на что-нибудь иное.

— «Угу»? Зачем ты говоришь такое? — В его голосе звучит искреннее смущение, и Рей отчаянно желает, чтобы её поглотила чёрная дыра.

Прикусив губу, она старается не застонать от разочарования. Ну почему он не оставит эту тему в покое?!

— Ну, знаешь, когда парень спрашивает, хорошо ли тебе с ним? Всё ли тебе нравится?

Бен крепче прижимает её к себе, и Рей чувствует, как его рот приближается к её уху.

— А тебе _было_ хорошо? 

Теперь она чувствует невообразимый жар и волнение, и до безумия рада тому, что Бен не видит её лицо и покрасневшие от смущения и возбуждения щёки.

— Наверное? — Её ответ звучит неубедительно даже для её собственных ушей. — Иногда.

Он наклоняется ближе, почти нависает над ней, вжимая её в кровать, за которую она так отчаянно цепляется. 

— Секс должен звучать так, Рей. — мурлычет Бен ей на ухо. — Он должен звучать именно так, потому что в процессе ты получаешь наслаждение. И делают это не только парни. Девчонки, как Шерри, голосят так постоянно, потому что им нравится трахаться. 

Как по команде, Шерри испускает пронзительный вопль. Её мольбы снова наполняют квартиру. «Пожалуйста!» слетает с её губ, словно непристойная молитва. Она едва ли не рыдает от удовольствия.

— Она не занимается сексом, Рей. Ну, не так, как привыкла ты, по всей видимости. Её там въёбывают прямо в койку. Тот парень, с которым она сейчас, трахает её глубоко и жёстко, а так её, видимо, не ебали ещё ни разу в жизни. Слышишь её? Слышишь, как ей это нравится? — Рука Бена такая большая и тёплая на её животе, а на своей шее Рей чувствует его горячее, призрачное дыхание. Она намокает ещё сильнее, не совсем понимая, почему.

— А знаешь, откуда я знаю? Что ей это нравится, а, Рей? — Она закусывает губу и качает головой, не позволяя взгляду упасть к его губам. — Потому что она умоляет его об этом. Умоляет его трахнуть её сильнее. Ей хочется, чтобы он двигался быстрее. Она уже успела кончить и теперь отчаянно желает, чтобы он вынудил её кончить ещё раз.

Рей судорожно выдыхает, плотно прижав ноги к груди, из-за чего его рука сильнее вжимается в живот. Трение пижамных штанов между ног слишком сильно, но в то же время его недостаточно.

— Твои парни когда-нибудь доводили тебя до оргазма, Рей? — Его голос такой глубокий, хриплый и возбуждающий. Она закусывает губу и качает головой, не в состоянии выдавить из себя и слова. — Ты когда-нибудь кончала, Рей?

— Я... Эм... Не знаю. Может быть?

— О, Рей. Если ты не уверена, то определенно не кончала. — Тёмное веселье, которым окрашены его слова, должно застыдить её, но всё, о чём может думать Рей — на чём может сосредоточиться — это его пальцы, медленно рисующие круги на её животе, и скользящие ближе и ближе к поясу пижамных штанов. Она качает бёдрами навстречу, отчаянно нуждаясь хоть в чем-нибудь, что сможет унять эту жгучую потребность внутри неё. Рей не в силах продолжать игнорировать это. Ей знакомо возбуждение, она даже намокала достаточно, чтобы наслаждаться сексом. Но никогда прежде она не чувствовала ничего подобного.

— Хочешь, Рей? — шепчет он ей на ухо; жар дыхания и мягкость губ, прижавшихся к ушной раковине, скручивают внутри неё невообразимые узлы. — Хочешь кончить? Я чувствую, как сильно тебе хочется. Я могу помочь, Рей. Ты позволишь мне помочь?

— Да! — задыхается она; собственный голос, обернувшийся задушенным стоном, она едва узнает. Он не похож на те звуки, которые она издавала прежде, с парнями или наедине с самой собой. 

— Шшшш, — успокаивающе шепчет Бен, зарываясь носом в выемку на её шее. — Мы же не хотим, чтобы твоя соседка нас услышала? 

Он медленно запускает пальцы за пояс пижамных штанов, и Рей хватает ртом воздух, чувствуя тёплые кончики пальцев, скользящих по её телу в поисках пылающего центра.

— Ты так напряжена, милая, — шепчет он, целуя её в шею. — Расслабься. Позволь мне позаботиться о тебе.

Рей ахает и кивает, пытаясь расправить конечности, расслабить мышцы. Она вытягивается рядом с ним, под ним, поскуливая от ощущения длинных пальцев, задевающих лобок. Не в силах ничего с собой поделать, Рей сжимает бёдра в попытке уменьшить ужасное давление, возросшее до несоизмеримых масштабов.

— Когда-нибудь прежде ты прикасалась к себе вот так, пока твоя соседка трахалась за стенкой? — спрашивает он, проводя толстым средним пальцем по стыку губ. В ответ Рей отчаянно качает головой. — Ни разу? Я бы не стал осуждать тебя, милая, — со смешком замечает он. — Её мольбы очень заводят. Разве ты ни разу не задумывалась? — мурлычет Бен, медленно касаясь, едва надавливая между губ, лишь слегка окунаясь во влажность. — Не задумывалась о том, каково это? Насколько хорошо ей должно быть, раз она умоляет об этом? 

Она снова качает головой; поднеся большой палец к губам, кусает ноготь, сгорая от нетерпения. Он наконец — _наконец-то!_ — скользит между складок, и Рей не может справиться с собой, не может держать рот закрытым. Когда кончики его пальцев мягко касаются клитора, с губ Рей слетает самый гортанный стон из всех когда-либо слышанных ею. Сначала она даже не понимает, что этот звук принадлежит ей. Затем она чувствует, как Бен ухмыляется, и жмурится, пытаясь побороть жаркий стыд.

— А я думал, ты не издаешь таких звуков, Рей.

— Я... Я и не издаю. О, Боже! — Она шумно втягивает воздух через рот, чувствуя, как он начинает выводить маленькие круги вокруг пылающего узелка нервов. Рей снова стонет, крепче сжимая бёдра вокруг его руки. Прикосновение настолько приятное! Она никогда прежде не чувствовала ничего подобного. — Ты просто... Ты меня удивил.. — Невнятно мямлит она.

— Расслабься, Рей, — выдыхает Бен в её плечо, после чего оставляет на голой коже влажный поцелуй. — Тебе будет очень хорошо, малышка. Обещаю. Но ты должна вести себя тихо.

Она кусает губу и кивает. Бен неловко тянется свободной рукой, поднимает повыше её ногу, отводит назад и закидывает к себе на колено. Теперь она раскрыта для его прикосновений, и Бен запускает руку поглубже в штаны. Рей хнычет от удовольствия, до крови кусая нижнюю губу.

Позади неё Бен смещается, снова ложится на бок и просовывает левую руку под неё, обнимает крепче, прижимает к себе ещё ближе. Добавив второй палец, он медленно поглаживает клитор, и Рей едва ли не в голос стонет, двигая бёдрами ему навстречу. Бен скользит дальше по скользким складочкам и сгибает запястье, чтобы проникнуть глубже внутрь неё. Рей снова стонет, когда свободной рукой он пробирается под футболку и грубо мнёт грудь.

— Какая же ты мокрая, Рей. — Его голос тоже звучит рвано. Мягкие губы касаются её затылка, пока он задыхается, медленно трахая её пальцами. Свободной рукой он тянет её на себя, сильнее вжимаясь в неё бёдрами. Рей тут же трётся об него и чувствует большую выпуклость, очень надеясь на то, что это его член.

Когда она снова не сдерживается и стонет, Бен отстраняется. Рей жалобно хнычет и дёргает его за руку, пытаясь вынудить его продолжить начатое, ведь она так в нём нуждается!

— Что я говорил насчёт тишины, Рей? Ты должна быть хорошей девочкой.

— Пожалуйста! Пожалуйста, Бен! Прости. Пожалуйста. Я не буду шуметь. Я буду очень, очень хорошей. Только, пожалуйста, не останавливайся!

Он снова жёстко сминает её грудь, и ей требуется вся сила воли, чтобы не заголосить от удовольствия. Толкнувшись бёдрами назад, Рей более чем счастлива облегчить этот ужасный зуд, притираясь задницей к члену сквозь слои одежды. 

— Я держу тебя, малышка, — урчит Бен ей на ухо, взяв за бедро и прижав ещё ближе к себе. После чего скользит за пояс штанов и продолжает с того, на чём остановился: два пальца глубоко внутри неё, а основание ладони касается клитора с каждым толчком.

Пальцы свободной руки начинают поглаживать и пощипывать сосок, попадая в ритм, с которым двигается вторая рука, медленно трахающая её, и Рей не в силах сдержать скулёж. Выгнув спину, она задыхается его именем. 

Медленно скользнув по груди, рука Бена поднимается выше, вверх по тонкой шее, и, миновав ворот футболки, зажимает ей рот ладонью. Рей глухо стонет — рука прижимается к губам ещё крепче — и нервно оглядывается на него через плечо.

— Рей. — Недовольно цокает Бен, и голос его, ставший более глубоким и даже ворчливым, обращает её внутренности в желе. — Малышка, ты же обещала не шуметь. — Длинные пальцы двигаются всё быстрее, а основание ладони ударяет по клитору всё сильнее. Рей стонет в его руку, вытягиваясь по струнке смирно. — Если продолжишь в том же духе, нас услышат.

Она сжимается вокруг его пальцев, в миг намокая ещё больше. Рей изо всех сил старается дышать ровнее, старается не задыхаться и не стонать в его ладонь, но как же тяжело оставаться спокойной! Никогда прежде она не чувствовала ничего подобного. Никто ещё не возбуждал её до такой степени, ни разу в жизни она не намокала так сильно, ни один парень не доводил её до такого отчаяния. 

Замерев на мгновение, Бен стонет в её плечо. Рей хнычет, насаживаясь на его пальцы сильнее, пытаясь вынудить его продолжать двигаться. 

— Да ты _хочешь_ , чтобы нас услышали, а, Рей? — Он кусает её за плечо, и она вскрикивает — больше от наслаждения, чем от удивления — и помоги ей Господь, если бы Бен не зажал ей рот ладонью. — Да, хочешь! Тебя это заводит. Ты хочешь, чтобы нас спалили. Хочешь, чтобы они услышали, как тебе хорошо со мной.

Она качает головой и жмурится. Он ошибается! И вовсе не поэтому она настолько возбуждена; не поэтому она такая горячая, мокрая и тесная. Совсем не потому, что ей слышны стоны, доносящиеся из комнаты Шерри, и не потому, что на этот раз Рей, наконец-то, понимает, из-за чего весь сыр-бор. И уж точно не из-за ужасающе-захватывающей мысли о том, что кто-то может войти к ним прямо сейчас. Потому что это _не так_!

— И кто ж знал, что ты такая плохая девочка, Рей? — мурлычет Бен, трахая её всё быстрее и сильнее. Он двигает запястьем, и она чувствует, как пальцы внутри неё сгибаются самым восхитительным образом, словно доставая до очень чувствительного места, и Рей не в силах перестать приглушённо стонать в его ладонь. — Мне кажется, ты ещё большая шалунья, чем твоя соседка.

Тяжело дыша, она отрицательно качает головой. Она не такая! Она совсем не такая. Она хорошая девочка, не делающая ничего подобного. Но его рука вытворяет с ней такое волшебство, от которого она сходит с ума! Бен ещё больше сгибает запястье, изменив угол, и Рей этим совершенно недовольна, потому что основание ладони перестаёт касаться клитора, но затем она чувствует, как большой палец скользит по влажности, и едва не подпрыгивает, когда он касается ненасытного комочка нервов, но Бен не знает жалости. Подушечкой пальца он надавливает на чувствительное местечко и яростно обводит его кругами, вырывая из неё такой громкий вопль, что даже ладонь не в силах заглушить его.

— Вот так, малышка. Позволь мне сделать тебе приятно, — мурлычет он ей на ухо. Большой палец касается центра именно так, как ей хочется, посылая волны жара вверх по бёдрам и вдоль позвоночника. Рей жмурится, изо всех сил стараясь не шуметь, и дрожит под его касанием, подмахивая бёдрами, в попытке поглубже насадиться на пальцы. Звуки, которые срываются с её губ, не иначе, как задушенные стоны.

— Не сдерживайся, Рей, — шепчет Бен ей в шею. — Просто позволь этому случиться. Я же чувствую, как ты готова. Какая же ты узкая, такая мокрая. Хочу, чтобы ты кончила, малышка.

Она вся напрягается, вибрирует от потребности, которую едва ли понимает. Задыхаясь в его ладонь, она с тревогой елозит ногой по простыне. Хочется сжать его руку меж бёдер, но колени разведены слишком широко. Бен касается чего-то глубоко внутри неё, отчего Рей визжит и дёргается.

— О, Рей, тебе понравилось? — мурлычет Бен ей на ухо. Она скулит в его ладонь, пока он снова и снова касается этой точки. — Это славное местечко находится прямо здесь.

И после этого он начинает не просто касаться и скользить по этой точке, он принимается долбить по ней с удвоенной силой, вынуждая Рей чувствовать нечто доселе незнакомое. Она выгибается и кричит в широкую ладонь, чувствуя, как подрагивают бёдра. Казалось, она разучилась правильно дышать: каждый вдох получается смазанным вздохом, а каждый выдох звучит протяжным стоном.

Ладонь у рта ещё крепче прижимается к губам в попытке заглушить звуки, которые она не в силах контролировать. Шея выгибается, когда Бен прижимает её голову к своему плечу. Нечто словно разворачивается внутри неё, по венам будто течёт раскалённая лава. Не требуется много толчков его длинных пальцев, чтобы ощущение, возросшее в ней до невероятных размеров, взорвалось. Она замирает, не в силах сделать и вдоха, чувствуя, как удовольствие заполняет её с головы до ног. Сжимаясь вокруг его пальцев, Рей чувствует очень влажный импульс жара, который, кажется, хлещет прямо из неё.

Теперь он касается её очень нежно, большим пальцем смягчает неистовые движения, поглаживая мягко, пока она дёргается и стонет от удовольствия. Убрав руку от её рта, Бен ласкает её шею, пока Рей тихо хнычет и задыхается, понемногу приходя в себя.

— У тебя получилось так здорово, сладкая моя, — довольно бормочет Бен, скользя губами от её уха вниз по челюсти. — Ты кончила так красиво.

Его пальцы продолжают медленно поглаживать её, до дрожи восхитительно касаясь чувствительной плоти.

— Рей, — мурлычет он, крепче прижимая её к себе. — Можно, я тебя трахну? — В его голосе, низком и страстном, звучит отчаяние и мольба. — Можно, я тебя наполню? Я покажу, чего тебе так не хватает, маленькая моя. 

— Да, Бен. — Ей незнаком собственный голос. — Прошу тебя!

В ответ он рычит ей на ухо, и, мигом вытащив руку из штанов, немедленно приспускает их. Рей охотно помогает; стащив с неё раздражающие брюки, Бен отшвыривает их на пол. Он смещается позади неё, и Рей успевает почувствовать жар его кожи задней частью бёдер, прежде чем он резко дёргает её на себя, отчего ноги её едва не смыкаются, но он вовремя удерживает её за бедро, разводя колени пошире для лучшего обзора.

— Малышка, у тебя такая прелестная маленькая киска, — мурчит он, снова касаясь её пальцами, отчего Рей тут же ахает, но Бен отстраняется прежде, чем она успевает привыкнуть. Обернувшись к нему лицом, она закусывает губу от нетерпения, и видит, как он распределяет по себе следы её наслаждения. Он такой большой, что внезапно Рей начинает волноваться, следя за тем, как длинные пальцы скользят по твёрдой длине, покрывая член блестящими соками. Размер почти пугающ, и Рей вглядывается в него повнимательнее, впервые сомневаясь в себе.

— Не волнуйся, Рей, — бормочет он, заметив её взгляд. Наклонившись ближе, Бен нежно целует её, и она выдыхает ему в губы, снова растворяясь в ощущениях без остатка. — Я позабочусь о тебе.

Он разводит её колени пошире, раскрывая для себя ещё больше, и когда Рей чувствует кончик члена у самого входа, они оба охают тандемом. Коснувшись губами её уха, Бен сжимает бедро посильнее, и, удерживая на месте, медленно толкается внутрь.

— Ебать, Рей, — тихо стонет он. — Какая же ты узкая, милая. Расслабься, малышка. — Он слегка толкается вперёд, не сдерживая стона. — Тебе будет очень хорошо, обещаю.

Да куда уж лучше! Рей не может представить, что сможет почувствовать себя лучше, чем сейчас, а Бен ведь едва вошёл в неё!

Он тянется к её бедру, прижатому к кровати, и задирает колено повыше к груди. Это действие раскрывает её ещё шире, и он, наконец, входит до самого основания. Растяжка обжигает, и Рей ахает, выгнув спину. Затылком вжимается в его плечо, широко раскрыв рот, и с губ её срывается длинный рваный стон.

— Моей девочке нравится? — урчит Бен ей на ухо, выходя так медленно, что Рей начинает хныкать. — Моей девочке когда-нибудь было так хорошо? 

Она качает головой, но прежде чем успевает ответить, он практически врывается в неё. Рей громко стонет и жмётся к нему плотнее, когда Бен повторяет движение, вонзаясь в неё медленно, но неумолимо.

Крепче сжав её бедро, с каждым толчком Бен дёргает её на себя, ударяя бёдрами о её задницу в таком ритме, из-за которого она вскоре начинает задыхаться его именем. Рука на шее медленно сжимается, мягко обхватывая горло, вынуждая её задрать голову. Она смотрит на него через плечо и судорожно вздыхает, но он сжимает пальцы достаточно крепко, поэтому громкость звука спадает на нет.

— Ты же обещала быть послушной девочкой, Рей? — рычит он, не сбавляя темпа, входя так глубоко, отчего её глаза закатываются. — По-моему, ты говорила, что будешь вести себя тихо. 

Он разжимает хватку на горле, и Рей делает вдох.

— Так хорошо, Бен, — бормочет она, не скрывая удовольствия. — Мне так хорошо. О, боже, Бен! Как же ты хорош! — Она даже не замечает, что стонет прямо как Шерри, хотя сама же критиковала вопли соседки. 

Он перемещает руку с её бедра на нижнюю часть живота и надавливает на мягкую кожу прямо над тазом, отчего Рей вскрикивает. Бен вжимает её бедра в себя всё сильнее и увеличивает давление руки так, что она чувствует его движение внутри себя. Теперь он кажется ей невероятно большим, отчего Рей дрожит и трясётся с каждым медленным толчком. Она может поклясться, что чувствует каждую неровность и бугорок на члене, скользящем внутри неё. Она кричит, когда Бен надавливает на живот чуть сильнее.

— Твои крики прелестны, моя сладкая. Но ты должна вести себя тихо. — Он сопровождает каждое слово карающим ударом бёдер. Она едва не рыдает от накатывающих волнами ощущений, но вскоре все звуки, срывающиеся с губ, обрываются ладонью Бена, которая снова сжимает её горло. Из-за давления на шее Рей чувствует, как кровь по венам несётся с головокружительной скоростью, вздёргивая удовольствие на совершенно новый уровень. Ослабив хватку, Бен позволяет ей перевести дыхание, но как только тишина комнаты в который раз наполняется громкими стонами, он без труда затыкает её, и пронзительные крики оборачиваются жалобным хныканьем, стоит ему ускорить ритм.

— Какая же сладкая у тебя киска, принцесса. Такая тесная и мокрая. — С очередным жёстким толчком он сильнее давит на живот, и у Рей перед глазами вспыхивают звёзды. Она открывает рот, чтобы застонать в голос, но не может вымолвить и звука. — Хочу трахнуть тебя глубже. Сможешь впустить меня глубже, Рей? 

Она отчаянно кивает, скуля в его ладонь.

— Хочешь этого, Рей? Хочешь глубже? Хочешь, я засажу тебе так глубоко, что ты почувствуешь вкус моего члена? 

Он снова разжимает хватку на горле, и Рей делает отчаянный вдох. 

— Да! — На всю комнату кричит она. — Хочу! Я хочу этого, Бен! Так сильно хочу этого!

— Ну не знаю, малышка, — рычит он, вбиваясь в неё с такой силой, от которой у неё кружится голова. — Не знаю, получится ли у тебя.

— Пожалуйста, Бен! — стонет она, пытаясь выгнуть спину, чтобы впустить его глубже, но рука на животе удерживает её на месте. — Пожалуйста, я смогу, так этого хочу! Хочу почувствовать твой член у себя в горле! 

Внезапно он сжимает её крепче и переворачивается на спину, усадив Рей на себя. От удивления она вскрикивает, когда он насаживает её на член. Помогая Рей раздвинуть и согнуть колени вокруг бёдер, Бен устраивает её поудобнее. Он руководит ею без особых усилий, словно она ничего не весит. Опускаясь на него, принимая его ещё глубже, чем раньше, Рей даже не старается сдержать стон.

— Вот так, милая. Боже, как же ты хороша. — Крепко сжав её бедра, он начинает раскачивать её вверх и вниз. Наклонившись вперёд, Рей кладёт руки на его колени перед собой. Удерживая её за бедра, он начинает двигаться в ней и вскоре ловит ритм, который вынуждает её потерять контроль. Рей крепко сжимает его колени, когда Бен дёргает её на себя, из-за чего кожа ударяет о кожу с ужасно непристойным звуком.

Когда она подхватывает установленный ритм, то сразу же начинает двигаться вместе с ним, раскачиваясь на нём в погоне за удовольствием. Когда он задевает нужное местечко внутри неё, Рей не может сдержать похотливый стон. 

— Моей малышке хорошо? — рычит он, крепко сжимая её задницу. — Покажи, как тебе нравится, сладкая моя.

Рей тянется вперёд, едва не распластавшись на его коленях. Удерживая её бедра, Бен помогает ей двигаться быстрее; поднимая повыше и едва не выходя из неё, в последний момент он врывается обратно с таким мощным толчком, от которого с губ обоих срываются задушенные стоны. 

— Ты должна вести себя тихо, милая, — мурлычет он, шлепая её по заднице. — Ты же не хочешь, чтобы тебя кто-нибудь услышал? Не хочешь, чтобы они поняли, какой шлюшкой ты становишься в постели. — Следует очередной шлепок — Рей кричит, а когда он шлёпает в третий раз, сжимается на члене.

— Не останавливайся. — Когда она замедляется, он сжимает её бедра сильнее и, используя силу, начинает раскачивать её вверх и вниз. — Не прячь от меня свою сладкую попку.

С громким стоном она позволяет ему взять над собой контроль. Позволяет ему шлёпать себя сильнее и жёстче, чем смогла бы сделать это самостоятельно. 

— Бен! Да! Вот так! — Она стонет снова и снова, наполняя комнату громкими криками.

Снова сжав её, Бен скользит вверх и обхватывает её за талию. Его руки такие большие, что без труда обвиваются вокруг неё, вынуждая Рей остановиться. Заскулив, она оборачивается через плечо и видит, как он задыхается, открыв рот и широко распахнув глаза.

Когда Рей понимает, что он не собирается позволять ей двигаться, всё, что она может сделать, это проскулить его имя. В ответ Бен лишь ухмыляется.

— Нет, малышка. Пока ты не пообещаешь, что будешь молчать.

Закусив губу, она быстро кивает. 

— Я буду! Буду молчать! Пожалуйста, не останавливайся, Бен. Пожалуйста, трахни меня!

Расслабившись, он роняет руки на её задницу, стараясь вернуться в прежний ритм. Рей ахает громче, чем следует, и хлопает ладошкой по губам, стараясь заглушить звук. Бен сжимает мягкие округлости полушарий, крепко придерживая её и руководя каждым движением. Рей снова стонет, но в этой раз ей удаётся заглушить звук своей рукой.

— Моя хорошая девочка, — тянет он, приподнимая бёдра ей навстречу. — А теперь потрогай себя, малышка. У меня же не десять рук.

Продолжая зажимать себе рот, свободной рукой она тянется вниз, неуверенно скользя мимо скользких складочек, и от новизны ощущений у неё перехватывает дыхание. Рей никогда прежде не помышляла трогать себя во время секса. Никогда не думала гнаться за собственным удовольствием. В сочетании с членом Бена, бьющим по всем нужным точкам внутри неё, собственные прикосновения едва ли не сводят её с ума. Она кричит, и никакие преграды не в силах заглушить звуки её удовольствия. Рука, закрывающая рот, падает на кровать в попытке удержать равновесие, пока жадные пальцы натирают маленькими, быстрыми кругами набухший узелок нервов. Она не может закрыть рот, и звуки, беспрепятственно слетающие с губ, эхом разлетаются по комнате.

Бен снова тормозит её, удерживая на месте, и Рей разочарованно вскрикивает.

— Рей, ты бессовестная маленькая лгунья, — бормочет Бен, но в его голосе слышится веселье, окрашенное похотью. И, продолжая отчитывать её за излишний шум, который она создаёт, он приподнимает её и с силой опускает прямо на член. Кретин прекрасно знает, что с ней вытворяют его действия, и всё равно делает это! Полный потрясения крик срывается с губ Рей, когда головка члена ударяется глубже просто некуда.

— Бен! Пожалуйста! Я не могу! Но я _стараюсь_!

— Знаю, сладкая моя, — смягчается он, вращая бёдрами. — Я знаю, что ты стараешься. — говорит он, продолжая удерживать её на месте. Рей пищит, продолжая всё быстрее и быстрее касаться себя. Она уже так близка к краю, так близка к этому ослепляющему удовольствию!

А потом Бен снова берёт над ней контроль, начав трахать её быстро и жёстко. Рей кричит, не в силах справиться с собой, и Бен тут же шлёпает её по заднице, вынуждая Рей закусить собственную ладонь. Попытки приглушить звуки, должно быть, срабатывают, потому что Бен начинает успокаивающе поглаживать нежную кожу. 

— Моя хорошая девочка, — мурлычет он, скользнув рукой к её груди. Немного помассировав мягкие окружности, он опускает ладонь к животу и снова прижимает прямо над тем местом, где Рей чувствует его движение. Она измученно стонет в свою руку, пока он едва ли не обхватывает себя, вбиваясь в неё снова и снова.

— Так хорошо, милая. Ты хороша. У тебя самая красивая киска из всех, что я когда-либо видел. Ебать, как она мне нравится. — Он сжимает её грубее, двигаясь в ней быстрее и порывистее. Рука с задницы скользит вверх по позвоночнику, прижимая её ниже, вынуждая наклониться вперёд. — Дай посмотрю, как мой член в тебя помещается. Боже, так славно, милая. 

Она стонет в свою ладонь, когда член достигает невиданных глубин. Да почему секс никогда прежде не был таким? Как она могла довольствоваться тем жалким подобием наслаждения, от которого ещё и кайфовать умудрялась? Рей понятия не имеет. Но, судя по тому, как отчаянно она скачет на члене Бена, Рей уверена, что никогда уже не сможет вернуться к тому, что было раньше.

Каждый вдох — судорожный вздох, каждый выдох — громкий стон. Рей скачет на нём без устали, касаясь себя быстрее и яростнее. Выгнувшись, она пытается принять его глубже, чтобы он снова коснулся той самой нужной точки. Рука, закрывающая рот, ухает вниз и сжимает одно из его колен, пытаясь поймать баланс, и Рей не сдерживает громкого стона, когда внутри неё снова начинает нарастать жар.

— Снова собираешься кончить, Рей? Кончишь для меня прямо на моём члене?

Рей понятия не имеет, откуда он знает, но она действительно так близка! Кивнув, она пытается сдержать стон — довольно неудачно. Он врывается в неё всё быстрее, всё глубже окунаясь в её напряженность. Она вскрикивает, когда он пытается сесть позади неё, но звук этот моментально заглушен его ладонью, которая сжимает её горло, стоит ему снова взять над ней контроль. Бен вонзается в неё глубоко и грубо, и, наконец, этого достаточно, чтобы отправить её за край удовольствия.

Рей визжит беззвучно, пока Бен перекрывает ей доступ к кислороду. Она напрягается вокруг него, пока он вытрахивает из неё душу, проводя сквозь оргазм, сквозь каждую секунду, каждый афтершок. Она беспомощна, потеряна в ощущениях от его рук на своём теле и от его члена, всё ещё находящегося глубоко внутри неё. Он разжимает хватку на шее как раз вовремя: она захлёбывается воздухом и падает вперёд. Рей не смогла бы удержаться, даже если бы захотела.

Он выскальзывает из неё с влажным звуком. Одна из его рук мягко поглаживает её по спине, пока он устраивается позади неё. Другой рукой он сжимает её бедро и осторожно тянет на себя, ставя Рей на колени. Вжимаясь щекой в одеяло, она стонет, но подчиняется. Она под таким кайфом, что даже подумать о том, что будет дальше, не в состоянии.

— Вот так, моя сладкая. Ты такая умница, — мурлычет он, наклоняясь и целуя её в затылок. — Я сделаю тебе так приятно, малышка. 

Она снова стонет и тянется вперёд, чтобы схватить подушку. Её тело словно в желе превратилось, и Бен снова перемещает её, расставив ноги пошире. Рей тихо стонет, чувствуя, как он скользит ладонями по её бедрам. А потом он врывается обратно в неё, и Рей выпадает из реальности.

— О, Боже, Бен! — кричит она в подушку, но сквозь хлопковую наволочку её голос едва различим. А ведь он чертовски прав, самодовольный засранец. Как же ей приятно! Под этим углом он чувствуется совершенно иначе. Да как такое вообще возможно?

Она слышит его довольную усмешку, но её это ни капли не раздражает. Не сейчас, когда он медленно и легко выходит из неё, прежде чем с силой ворваться обратно. Она рыдает в подушку, когда он повторяет это действие, ускорившись до карающего темпа. Всё, на что её хватает, это лежать и принимать каждый толчок; она слишком довольна и расслаблена, чтобы хоть чуточку противиться этому.

— Ты просто не можешь замолкнуть, а? Какая негодница. — Он шлёпает её по заднице как раз когда Рей дёргается ему навстречу, в результате чего толчок выходит до невозможности глубоким. Она вскрикивает, вжимаясь лицом в подушку в тщётной попытке замолчать. — Ничего, милая, — довольно тянет он, сжимая её бедра. Прижав её к себе, он со звонким хлопком ударяется своими бёдрами о её. — Я знаю, что тебе нравится, малышка. Знаю. Кричи в подушку. Но только для меня. Дай мне услышать, как тебе хорошо.

Бен сжимает её бедра — Рей тут же прогибается в спине, и, вжавшись грудью в койку, принимает его глубже. Он замирает и дёргает её на себя, врезаясь в неё со смачным хлопком. Затем он делает это снова, оставаясь неподвижным, лишь позволяя гравитации делать за себя всю работу. Она скулит, трётся о него, пытаясь вынудить его трахнуть её сильнее. Тихо рыкнув, он снова шлёпает её по заднице.

— Хочешь жёстче, Рей? — мурлычет он, прижавшись к ней и заключив её в кольцо своих рук. Она бессвязно стонет и снова слышит его смешок. — Знаю, что хочешь. Знаю, моя негодница. — Он отстраняется и шлёпает снова. — Если хочешь, тебе придётся заняться этим самой. 

_Самой_? Какого хрена?! Она снова скулит, обернувшись и посмотрев на него через плечо. Бен выглядит абсолютно восхитительно: его лицо и грудь раскраснелись, а бледная кожа сияет от пота. Задыхаясь и широко раскрыв глаза, он наблюдает за наслаждением Рей. На пробу двинув бёдрами ему навстречу, она стонет от нового ощущения. Ухмыльнувшись, она зарывается лицом в подушку и двигается снова и снова, наслаждаясь чувством, с которым он скользит в ней. 

— Вот так, малышка. У тебя отлично получается. — придерживая Рей за задницу, Бен начинает её направлять. Она берёт насыщенный темп, ударяя своими бёдрами о его с такой скоростью, с которой только может справиться. Так приятно трахать его, но не так хорошо, как раньше, когда он контролировал ситуацию. Она так неловко и неумело пытается взять дело в свои руки, не получая при этом отдачи, которой требует тело. Хныча, она пытается просунуть руку ниже и прикоснуться к себе, как прежде, когда была сверху. Но Бен — _ублюдок_ — хватает её за руку и заводит за спину, удерживая запястье на уровне поясницы. Рей скулит, пытаясь насадиться на него посильнее, но это не приносит должного удовлетворения.

— Пожалуйста, Бен! Я не могу... Мне нужно... Пожалуйста! — Она даже не может внятно выразить свою просьбу, потому что не знает себя. Ей просто нужно, чтобы он её трахнул; Рей думает, что не сможет прожить еще мгновение без его члена, растерзывающего её податливое тело.

Разочарованно застонав, Рей начинает извиваться под ним, и, услышав это звук, этот жалкий всхлип, Бен, должно быть, решает проявить милосердие, потому что внезапно он вжимает её в койку, сжав Рей в сокрушительных объятиях. Слегка выйдя из неё, он врывается обратно с сокрушительным толчком, от которого Рей визжит в подушку. Он делает это снова, и снова, и снова, звуки его стонов и шлепков голой кожи о кожу сносят ей крышу. 

— Ты этого хотела, негодница моя? Я знаю, чего тебе хочется, — шепчет он, щекоча её шею тёплым дыханием. — Я знаю, что тебе нужно. Ты уже кончила дважды, но тебе хочется ещё. Так ведь? Знаю, что так. — рычит он, жёстче врезаясь в неё, набирая обороты с каждым грязным словом. — Я чувствую, как сильно тебе хочется кончить, маленькая проказница. — Его рука скользит под её живот, средний палец моментально находит клитор. Въёбывая её в койку, он лихорадочно растирает набухший узелок. — Всё хорошо, малышка, я помогу тебе. Это же я превратил тебя в жадную до оргазмов шлюшку. Никогда прежде не кончала, но теперь тебе всё мало. Ненасытная моя.

Господи Иисусе, что за развратный рот! Никогда прежде она не слышала, чтобы во время секса так много разговаривали! Услышав подобные разговорчики от кого-то другого, она бесспорно нашла бы это глупым и явно не возбуждающим, но Бен... Бен до одури заводит её этими грязными словечками, его губы почти касаются её уха, когда он рассказывает, как именно собирается выебать её.

— Пожалуйста, пожалуйста, _пожалуйста_ , — частит она в подушку. — Хочу этого. Хочу так сильно! 

Отвечая на мольбы, Бен вонзается в неё ещё сильнее. 

— Ебать, малышка. Сейчас всё будет, сейчас ты кончишь. — Он глубоко стонет, голос рокочет в груди, отчего Рей дрожит и корчится. Он теряет прежнюю концентрацию, член вонзается в неё всё быстрее и жёстче, но теперь уже более беспорядочно. — Ты кончишь так сильно, что не сможешь пошевелиться. Ходить не сможешь. 

Он растирает клитор всё быстрее, и Рей чувствует, как начинает сжиматься вокруг него. Он кажется теперь таким большим, от чего она стонет, выгибаясь с каждым толчком, в попытке принять его глубже. Он неумолим; грубое трение подушечки пальца не спасает её от оглушительных шлепков кожи о кожу. Она тонет в море по имени Бен, до смерти довольная происходящим.

— Кончишь для меня, Рей? — рычит он, запыхавшись и теряя остатки контроля. — Хочу, чтобы ты кончила, Рей. — Толчки становятся всё более рваными, неаккуратными и решительными.

Рей сужается до стонущего хаоса; слово «пожалуйста» срывается с её губ с каждым толчком его бёдер. Её голос превращается в нескончаемое хныканье, она так жаждет кончить. Никто и никогда прежде не делал ей так приятно. И Бену не требуется много времени, чтобы толкнуть её за край, на котором она балансирует.

Она кончает с грёбаным писком; звук срывается с губ, когда он достаёт до того самого местечка внутри неё. Она бьётся в конвульсиях на его члене: вытягивается в струну и пытается свернуться клубком от интенсивности оргазма, который всё никак не заканчивается, потому что Бен, не останавливаясь, снова и снова вонзается в неё, помогая ей пройти сквозь лучший оргазм из тех, что она испытала сегодняшней ночью. 

Когда она, наконец, в рыдающем и стонущем беспорядке валится на кровать, совершенно не в состоянии удержать себя в руках, Бен следует за ней, вонзаясь в последний раз, прежде чем внезапно отстраниться. Она ахает от потери и тут же оборачивается, но Бен удерживает её на месте, вжимая в кровать.

— Не двигайся, малышка. Ах, ебать. Ты пиздец какая красивая сейчас. — Она оглядывается через плечо, сдувая с глаз волосы, и видит, как он, склонившись над ней, дрочит на её задницу. — Хочу кончить прямо на эту милую маленькую попку. Бляяяять.

Она находит в себе силы, чтобы податься бёдрами назад, предоставляя ему лучший вид. Он протяжно стонет, и Рей чувствует на своей коже первые капли горячей спермы. Закрыв глаза, она постанывает от ощущения, с которым по пояснице и заднице разливается его семя.

Он кончает с резким выдохом, и она чувствует, как он падает на кровать прямо над ней, удерживая вес на руках. Нежно целуя её за ухом, Бен скользит губами ниже по шее. 

— Охуеть можно, какая ты красивая, Рей. Драгоценная моя.

Она дрожит от ощущения его дыхания на своей сверхчувствительной коже. Они оба задыхаются, оба теряются друг в друге без остатка. Он падает на кровать рядом с ней, вытягивается сам и прижимает её к себе, полностью игнорируя бардак, в который окунул их обоих.

— Сейчас мы отдохнём, но после обязательно повторим, — говорит он, не скрывая усмешки. Рей лишь смазанно угукает — на большее её не хватает. — Тебе ещё столько всего предстоит наверстать.

 _— Потише можно! Люди тут пытаются заснуть!_ — Внезапно тишину нарушает бесплотный голос соседки, которая стучит в стену между их комнатами.

Рей стонет и зарывается лицом в одеяло.

_— Ты не говорила, что твоя соседка такая чудачка!_

_— Заткнись, Тэд. Разве тебе не пора валить??_


End file.
